Two worlds, one ship
by MarcoBodt01
Summary: Cadet Kirschtein finds himself able to talk to a version of himself from a completely different world. Though suspicious at first, he soon trusts himself and shows Marco. Soon, both Cadet Jean and Marco become best friends with Modern Jean and Marco. Inspired by: Like a Drum and Paper Love. Sometimes micro chaptered It might be confusing at first but read on, it will clear.
1. Introduction

After a brutal day of training, the cadets all filed into the cafeteria. As usual, they ate their rations, had some chitchat, discussed matter of the day, and did the daily routine. It never seemed to become dull, each soldier, knowing the work soon to be handed to them would be even harder. As trainees, they were still somewhat safe within the walls as each day added to their prowess as Titan-fighters.

let's take focus on one of them, shall we?

Jean Kirschtein, 6th place among the 104th Trainees Squad.

Affiliation: Survey Corps.

8:00

The cadet hastily made his way back to the little room he'd been staying in for quite a long time now. After that strenuous 3DMG session earlier, he couldn't wait to relax. Not that the room was particularly comfortable or anything. It just needed some getting used to. After all, soldiers can't be choosers.

Tossing his bag on his side of the room, he looked around, making sure there was no childish prank hidden in the room by that Jaeger. Seeing all was clear, Jean kicked off his boots and tumbled down onto the lower bunk for a quick nap before his roommate Marco came back. At the moment, he was feeling too tired to climb up to his bed. Eh, Marco wouldn't mind.

He stretched himself comfortably and let out a huge yawn, before tossing his arms onto the back of his head. Soon enough, he was sleeping.


	2. Chapter 1: Good night

9:00

Despite being asleep, his senses told him the nap was over. Marco was back. He checked the clock, and it had already been an hour. What took him so long?

"Hi, Jean. Sorry to disturb your nap, it's all right, you can get back to sleeping." His roommate said, happy as usual. There was an obvious tone of fatigue in his voice, and he looked like he was going to collapse any moment.

Jean raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Took you long enough, what happened today? You look damn tired." He hoped Marco wasn't helping out the kitchen staff and janitors on their extra duties at the end of the day. He and Krista usually did this together. Both being softies. "Dude, you should really stop. It's taking a toll on ya, let them do what they're paid for."

Marco smiled reassuringly and shook his head. "I can't leave Krista to pitch in all by herself ... that would be mean of me, besides, it's always nice to know that someone is there to help, isn't it?" Smile increasing, he momentarily looked as if doing work actually refilled his energy rather than decrease it. Marco was a strange person. "If we do it all together, we'll all get to rest early. Isn't that much better for all of us?" After his little speech, the tired look returned to his face despite the ever-present smile.

"But it's better for you if you don't help out. You'll get to rest early."

"Oh, Jean. I didn't expect you to understand, but one day you will. I'm sure of it." Then he entered the bathroom to brush his teeth. Shit, he forgot. Eh, too lazy. Jean closed his eyes and heard Marco plop onto the higher bunk, say his prayers, and yawn.

"Good night!"

Knowing full well Marco didn't expect an answer, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: In the future

Meanwhile, in another place, another area, perhaps even another world. Jean Kirschtein woke up. This wasn't the same Jean. This version of Jean was in college, not living in a military issue room, but a real dormitory. In this world, the titans were long gone and long forgotten. So did the walls that kept them off. Just shows how quickly things can fade away into the background of history.

When the titans disappeared, humans ventured out into the vast land, soon populating every single area. After a few hundred years, the terror of the titans was erased from the memories of the new generation, oblivious to what made their world in the past. Even more later, the modern age had begun. In the stead of the great walls that once kept off the titans, now were the largest universities in the world. Maria, Rose, and Sina.

No one knew why they were named that way or why they were situated next to each other. It was the only subtle, but true proof of the titans' existence.


	4. Chapter 3: Modern Jean's weakness

7:00

Back to Jean ...

Letting out a huge yawn, he stretched and turned on his bed. There was no way he was going anywhere. If Marco wanted him to get out of bed, he had to use force ... which Jean hugely doubted his roommate would use. Smiling to himself, he sighed comfortably and buried himself deeper into the sheets, expecting a few more minutes of sleep before he got up. He was never a morning person. Never. Mornings, bah.

Marco, on the other hand, got up early. He was out of bed as soon as the sun appeared in the sky. Then he'd take a quick shower and rush to make breakfast for himself and his sleepyhead roommate.

Jean opened an eye and saw the other male cheerfully taking in the rays of sunlight, immediately looking like an angel. Then he closed his eyes again.

"Jean, take a shower, breakfast is ready!"

He placed a hand bluntly onto Marco's face and pushed him away. He intended to sleep, and he sure wanted to stay in bed, but something was making his legs move. Wh-what was that beautiful smell? Fuck. His weakness. Bacon, omelets, spices, garlic. Every scent wafted into his nose. It was torture.

"Bastard." He whispered groggily. "Gimme some of that."


	5. Chapter 4: How it all started

8:00

Jean had no idea how Marco did it. He actually took a shower and ate his breakfast. So much for sleep. Before school, that usually started at around 8:30, he'd answer the contacts in his phone. Today, there wasn't much to answer, so as he browsed around in his phone, an unknown number caught his eye.

He usually named them all. This one was a bunch of zeros. Raising an eyebrow, he pressed it and saw nothing. Maybe it was one of Jaeger's pranks. After some debate between his angel and devil side, he decided to send it a "Fuck you, Jaeger." and be done with it. Whoever it was would get the hint it was him anyway.


	6. Chapter 5: Message 1

(Canon)

Message 1.

"Fuck you, Jaeger."

Written in monotonous letters, those three words were on a paper he had found stuck in an empty page inside his journal. The cadet smiled to himself and wondered if he had wrote it and somehow forgot to give it to that stupid brunette.

Jean leaned on his arm and started writing on the empty space near the paper.

"That Jaeger will never learn. I just fucking hate him. Sometimes, when I imagine his face, I try not to hurl at the shittiness."

He began to smirk, amused at his self-communication. There was no one he could agree with more than himself.


	7. Chapter 6: Message 2

(Au)

The reply came back almost instantly. Excited to see who it was, Jean read the message and couldn't help but let out a little chuckle as he read.

"That Jaeger will never learn. I just fucking hate him. Sometimes, when I imagine his face, I try not to hurl at the shittiness."

Could it be? Someone hated him as much as he did? The sentence he received would be something he would've said. Quickly, he texted back.

(canon)

As Jean was about to close his journal, a paper airplane came out and socked him right in the face. Concealing the f words boiling up in his body, he angrily opened it up and unbelievably saw a reply. What the fuck was happening? Jean looked around and saw that Marco was fast asleep, it couldn't be him tossing the papers. Besides, it came from inside the book. That was weird.

"Yeah, his face looks like an ass alright ... anyway, could ya tell me what your name is? It seems we share a hatred for that prick. We could team up and shit."

He decided to do the same thing, perhaps he'd get another reply and find out who it was.


	8. Chapter 7: Message 3

_(Au)_

_"Sure. My name is Jean Kirschtein of the 104th Trainees Squad, what's yours?"_

_Jean almost dropped his cellphone. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't talk with himself, he was him! That was impossible! How could he text himself through him? Yup, it was probably Eren._

_"Don't fuck with me, Jaeger. Drop the act, you're not me. I can see through your lies. You do know you're talking with the real Jean, right?"_

_As he sent the message, he grunted and put down the phone. The very thought of Eren being in his phone annoyed him. He wanted to delete the number, but he wasn't quite sure if it was really Eren. Jean made up his mind to find out about it in class. _

_((AUTHOR'S NOTE._

_I apologize, it must be a really boring and confusing story ... XD _

_Thank you so much for the reads though. And the continued support and everything, it makes me so happeeeeeeee!))_


	9. Chapter 8: Sad Marco?

"Jean, it's time to go!" Marco cheered as he appeared out of nowhere. Why was Marco always so happy? He observed that the smile on his face never faltered. Not even once yet. If he was frowning, it must've been a bad dream.

Out of curiosity, he tried to imagine Marco frowning, mentally photoshopping his roommate's smile upside down, he created an image of a sad Marco.

Jean had no idea why after that, he was in class.

"Jean, you fainted and I had to drag you to class! What happened? Honestly, sometimes, I wonder what goes around in that head of yours ..." As he said this, an amused grin spread on the dark-haired male's face. Good. No sad Marco.

Never again ... EVER.


	10. Chapter 9: Hange's Debut

((I dedicate this chapter to ilikeeatingbread~

(Meanwhile, with a crazy scientist ...)

"AHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAAHAAHAHAHAJJAKJAHAHHAHAHAHAJAJASYIAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!"

Hange did a fist pump and jumped in the air, screaming victoriously. (Barbarically)

"I just connected the past and the future! I am just dat FABULOUS." While saying this, she did a wannabe model pose and Elizabethan wave, irritating Nose. (Annie)

"What am I even doing here with you?" Nose (Annie) said nonchalantly, in an attempt to mask her irritation at the crazy scientist.

Sharpay (Hange) turned around fabulously and crinkled her face, pouring in every bit of effort to look hideous. "YOU, ANNEH ... ARE MY SUPERSPY. FIND OUT WHO WAS AFFECTED BY MY MAGNIFICENT INVENTION."

She pointed fabulously to a large machine that looked like a large reconstruction of a titan's butt emanating green smoke. (That smelled like fart) "This ... is my PASTFUTURECONNECTORINATOR!"

(( Doofenshmirtz: THAT'S MY LINE!

She turns hideously (fabulously) (actually very disturbingly) (disgustingly) to Annie. "Mostly, journals and notebooks, and whatnot items will be affected. Check. Every. Person. In. The. 104th. Training. Squad. Oki? Check for journal entries and messages on empty pages."

"What's in it for me?"

Hange grinned wildly. "I'll keep the secrets of you, Beefcube, and Bertbob Sweatypants, kapeesh?"

(( yet another author's note:

I'll be posting a oneshot that I finished a few months ago to celebrate the success of this story! I'm ... so happy ... *wipes tear*


	11. Chapter 10: Best friend

(( another author's note:

100th view mark! AHHHHHHH! I'm shoooo happeeeeeee

I bet none of you are surprised Hange is the cause of this. XD Anyway ... I'll be setting more ships to sail! *wink wonk* YUMIKURI

(Au: the classroom)

"Thanks, man." Jean gave Marco a friendly pat on the shoulder. "I owe you one."

"Anything for you!" Marco joked. At least that's what Jean thought. In reality, behind his ever-smiling face, there was truth in his words. He would do anything for his ... best friend. Yeah, best friend ...

(Canon)

"Don't fuck with me, Jaeger. Drop the act, you're not me. I can see through your lies. You do know you're talking with the real Jean, right?"

Was he ... just being called Jaeger? Fuck, no! Who the hell was this freak on he other side? "What an asshole." Jean thought. "I oughta teach him a lesson."

Pouring all of his hate and frustration into the journal, he soon ran dry and went back to bed sleepy, full of bliss and happiness.


	12. Chapter 11: Focus, Marco!

(Au)

Jean felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket. Probably it was the reply. Oh, he forgot to delete the number. Pushing the thought out of his mind, he leaned on his fist scrutinizing the disgusting book that happened to be on the table. This stuff was worse than algebra. Heck, stupid proving and math theorems. He didn't even want to freaking pay attention anymore. Jean made up his mind to ask Marco to teach him the lesson ... again.

Marco spotted the lines of stress appearing on Jean's forehead.

Wait, why was he watching Jean again? He felt heat rise to his face as he turned away quickly. He had to pay attention. Slamming his fist (lightly XDD) onto the table, he let out a little sigh and closed his eyes.

He was fine now, perfectly fine!

Until a paper airplane hit him on the head. For a second there, he wanted to frown. But he had to control it, weird things happened if he didn't smile. For example, he frowned earlier and part of the ceiling broke, hitting Jean on the head.

Turning around to face the source, he spotted Jean waving at him and giving the sign. Which meant he didn't get the lesson. Now he has to pay extra attention so he could teach Jean!

"Focus, Marco. Focus!" He repeated over and over on his head.

The symbols began to look less like ancient runes and more like numbers. That was a good sign. A few decades (hours) later, he finally knew the lesson.


	13. Chapter 12: The journal

(Canon)

The start of every perfect morning~ The sun was bright, birds were singing, plants were green, and the titans were outside the walls where they should be, not inside.

Marco stretched and gave off a little morning smile. Jumping down onto the floor, he gave Jean a poke on the cheek. It was amusing, the way Jean looked so much like a baby when he was asleep. All ... messy ... complete with drool.

Maybe he should have some more sleep. The cadet quickly went into the bathroom for a bath. Five minutes later, he was finished. Time to wake Jean up ... with an irritating series of pokes.

Poke.

PokePoke.

PokePokePokePokePokePokePokePokePokePokePokePokePoke.

Po-

"ALL RIGHT, IM AWAKE!" Jean shouted. He ran a hand through his hair and went off to get ready. Visibly, he looked annoyed, but Marco knew he was laughing on the inside. As Jean went into the bathroom, Marco jumped onto his roommate's bed.

It smelled like him.

But what was keeping Jean awake last night? Apparently, he was writing something. He wanted to know. As he felt around, he spotted a familiar looking journal. Inside were several slips of paper with writing as well as some writing on the journal entry itself. What was this? He decided to read.


	14. Chapter 13: the journal's content

Aww, was Jean talking to himself? He couldn't help but laugh a bit as he imagined the prospect of something like that. Until he read the last entry which was so hateful it hurt his eyes. It went something like this.

Asshole! Fucker! Shitheadbastardwhoreslut! Just fly into the stupid sun already so I don't have to shove a cactus the size of a wrecking ball through your ass! Just die! Screw you-

Marco couldn't bear to read more. Instead, he decided to write something.

Jean's just kidding! Anyway, I'm Marco. Hope you're not bothered, perhaps Jean was just annoyed because you called him Jaeger. As you can see in the previous writings, he really hates Eren. Whoever you are, sorry!

He smiled to himself and closed the journal, shoving it back under the pillow.


	15. Chapter 14: Horses and spitballs

((I'm gonna add an OC soon. Her name is Valerie, in honor of a good friend and reader, alchemicalangels. Hope it's fine for the rest of you readers ...)

(Au)

Jean felt his cellphone vibrate again. There was no way he was answering that. No. Maybe later. Perhaps he'd delete that number and never think about it again. Yes, that's what he'd do. As he replaced the scowl on his face with a snarky grin, he took out a straw and chewed the paper in his mouth. Making it extra wet and slimy for the green-eyed bastard he always rivaled, Jean aimed right inside of his collar and blew it.

The spitball flew and, as if with pinpoint accuracy, it hit Eren inside the collar, then slid down into the back of his shirt. Jean tried to hold back his laughter at the face Eren was making. It looked like he just got kicked in the balls while pooping.

Before he could celebrate. Mikasa went to Eren, reached inside and took out the soggy paper. After that, she towel-dried him and gave him a massage.

Fuck. His plan backfired. Why was Mikasa always so caring to Eren, yet never gave him a look in the eye? He knew jealousy was a bad thing, yet he couldn't help it. He was a jealous guy. At time like this, he knew what to do.


	16. Chapter 15: Jean's magical word

*in the tune of the William Tell Overture*

fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

FUCKITYFUCKFUCKINGFUCKINGFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK

fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck


End file.
